Danny and the Aristocats (1970)
' ''Danny and the Aristocats is eleventh another crossover film created by CoolZDae. It appeared on YouTube on May 26, 2012. This was the gang's third visit to France, the first being Danny Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame and Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, respectively, and yet the second for the Berenstain Bears (their first being the "Beauty and the Beast" one, unless you count any of their future adventures without Danny or his friends).' 'Plot:' 'Danny, his friends, and the Berenstain Bears meet a cat named Duchess and her kittens who are to inherit a mansion, but gets left out of the countryside by an evil bulter named Edgar (whom Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, Percival McLeach, and Joanna work for). So with the help of an alley cat named Thomas O'Malley, they help the cat family find their way back home.' 'Trivia:' *Berloiz, Marie and Toulouse had joined Danny's Adventure team.'' *''Edgar Balthazar is revealed to be Darla Dimple's uncle and Percival McLeach's brother.'' *''Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, Percival McLeach, and Joanna worked for Edgar Balthazar in this film.'' *''The idea of having Darla Dimple to guest star in it was from Amathist1998.'' *''Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie are revealed to be nephews and niece to Danny and Sawyer. It's because Sawyer and Duchess are sisters due to both being white, and because Danny and Thomas are brothers (though at first the former dosen't remember this) due to both burnt orange. This will be even before Thomas and Duchess become mates because Danny and Sawyer are.'' *''Aside from the original film's songs, the song "Unforgettable" by Natalie Cole and her late father is used during the bedtime scene, in which the kittens overhear Thomas and Duchess (and of course, Danny and Sawyer) talking. Natalie Cole actually had done Sawyer's singing voice in the original "Cats Don't Dance". That part was made by RogersGirlRabbit. However, that part wasn't credited in either credits. This is because it probably wasn't planned in the first part, where the opening credits have the songs.'' *''This is alternate to "Dave Felis' Adventures of the Aristocats".'' *''Berlioz, Toulouse and Marie join the gang due to the sequel, The Aristocats 2 being cancelled.'' *''Roquefort has revealed to be Timothy's older cousin.'' *''This is in honor of the film's Blu-ray/DVD release coming in August 21, 2012.'' *''This was dedicated to the memory of George Lindsey (the voice of Lafeyette), who has died on May 6, 2012; however, the birthyear was mistakenly said to be 1935. Actually, he had been born in 1928. This was the first crossover with a film containing Lindsey's voice since his death.'' ''Audio Used From: *The Lion King 1'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Bambi 1'' *''The Jungle Book 1'' *''Aladdin 1'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Toy Story 1'' *''Peter Pan 1 (1953)'' *''The Little Mermaid 1'' *''Beauty and the Beast 1'' ''Clips Used From Films/Shows: *Cats Don't Dance'' *''The Berenstain Bears (1985's TV Show)'' *''Dumbo'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' ''In Loving Memory of: *George Lindsey (December 17, 1928-May 6, 2012)'' Category:Danny's Adventures Series Category:CoolZDane